


Nobody Puts Baby In The Corner

by nctitty



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheating, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, M/M, Smoking, Smut, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, a little dom/sub later down the road, adding more tags later this is exhausting, and sIR, bad boy jaehyun, bffs jaehyun and doyoung, biker jaehyun that everyone needs, but yall know i had to add some sweet luwoo, can you call some of this angst?, dom jaehyun, geeky taeyong, heartbreak???, i think so, just a lil angst?, lots of baby boy, most of the ships are like background ships btw, probably a lot of angst, red vel are just basically side characters, relatively vanilla taeyong and seulgi, rich kid mark, sassy gay theatre kid doyoung, so much is going on, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctitty/pseuds/nctitty
Summary: Jaehyun is a mess. A Certified Mess. And in love with some nerdy kid named Taeyong.Taeyong is just trying to graduate high school. Not fall in love with some bad boy with muscles and tattoos.





	1. I don't want to be your friend ( I want to kiss your neck)

  Jung Jaehyun, notorious junior of Seoul High School. Ranked 1st in looks for the junior class, and always the girls top pick to give lunchboxes to. But he had no real interest in women, he was more focused on guys. One guy in particular.

    Lee Taeyong. A nerdy, adorable senior. He always had his head in a textbook, jotting down notes for a college class or something. Taeyong was the cutest when he was concentrating, Jaehyun could confirm it. Jaehyun's had a crush on him since freshman year, when Taeyong was a sophomore. He admired how smart he was, how he could ramble for hours about his favorite subjects. Everything about Taeyong was amazing to Jaehyun, but he knew Taeyong was out of his leauge. Besides, Taeyong has been with his girlfriend for the longest time now. Don't get him wrong, Seulgi and Taeyong made a great couple, the chemistry was there. But sometimes, Jaehyun wishes the chemistry was there between him and Taeyong. 

    Jaehyun was glancing at the senior and his girlfriend across the way for the majority of their lunch period, barely eating the lunchbox some freshman gave him this morning. Someone was talking next to Jaehyun, but he couldn't hear over the sounds of his own thoughts about Taeyong.

    "Hey, idiot," finally, a voice broke Jaehyun from his thoughts. "Are you even listening?" 

    Jaehyun looked over at his friend, shaking his head. "Nah, sorry. What are you rambling about this time?" 

    "Christ, about how you're going to help make set for the production of the play."

    "When did I agree to that?" Jaehyun scoffed, picking up a heart-shaped cucumber with his chopsticks. "Doyoung, I don't think I have the time to help out with the play."

    Doyoung rolled his eyes, taking part of Jaehyun's food. "You agreed by not answering while you were daydreaming about living on the beach with Taeyong." 

    Jaehyun choked on his cucumber and gave his best friend a slap on the wrist. 

    "Firstly, you and I both know you haven't been listening to me for the past five minutes. Secondly, all you think about besides your motorcycle or menthols is Taeyong. And finally, you never do anything besides masturbate and workout so yes, you do have time to help out with this," Doyoung ranted off to Jaehyun. 

    Doyoung had a point. Jaehyun didn't do much, and was shit at listening sometimes. So, guess he was helping out for the theatre department Doyoung was so passionate about. 

    "Will, uhm," Jaehyun coughed, uncharacteristically sheepishly. "Taeyong be there?"

    Doyoung cooed and pinched Jaehyun's cheeks. The younger was red and bashful now, and ready to fight Doyoung. 

    "Hands off, before you lose them."

    "Threats don't work on me," Doyoung hummed. "And I'll try to see if Taeyong wants to help out, okay?" 

    Jaehyun mumbled something under his breath, something along the lines of "I don't really care if he comes, but ok." 

    Doyoung released the grip on Jaehyun's cheeks and walked over to where Taeyong and Seulgi were enjoying their own lunches. Jaehyun rolled his eyes at the handmade lunches Taeyong brought for them everyday. He wasn't jealous at all, trust him. Jaehyun was, however, nervous as he saw Doyoung talking to Taeyong. They were friends, and classmates, so it shouldn't be hard for Doyoung to convince Taeyong to help out with props or something small and simple. Seulgi was all over Taeyong as the three of them chatted about theatre and whatever else that Jaehyun didn't know. He was a little tired of seeing Seulgi all over Taeyong, and yeah, you could say he was jealous. He tried to not let it show as he ate the rest of the lunchbox gifted to him by some freshman named Yerim. Maybe he could distract himself from Taeyong with the help of Yerim. It was a shitty idea, but was it worth hurting this chick? Probably, at least in Jaehyun's mind.

    As Jaehyun was getting up to head off for a smoke break behind the school, Doyoung skipped up to him, a cheerful grin across his face. 

    "Can I help you?" 

    "Taeyong said he'd help!" Doyoung whisper-yelled, bouncing with giddiness. 

    "Great."

    "But, uh, one thing..." 

    Jaehyun shook his head and started to walk away, "Seulgi's helping too, I don't care." 

    Doyoung's grin turned into a small pout as he watched his friend walk away. Jaehyun did, in fact, care that Seulgi was helping out too. He just wanted to have this opportunity to get close to Taeyong backstage. But it was whatever

\\\

    Jaehyun pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to the student body president to meet him behind the school for a smoke break. He made his way to their spot, marked with discarded cigarette butts and the initials of three people. Waiting for him was the student body president, Moon Taeil. He waved a pack of cigarettes and tossed them over to Jaehyun.

    "Hey, Miss Bae should be here in a second," Taeil mumbled as he took out his own pack and a lighter. "She was in a meeting with the principal." 

    Jaehyun nodded and pulled out a cigarette from the fresh pack, leaning over to Taeil for a light. "Thanks for the pack, man. I've been antsy these past few days."

    "No worries, Miss Bae bought new ones for us. What a woman," Taeil chuckled as he took a drag from the cigarette, letting the smoke settle into his lungs. "What's on your mind?" 

    "Just a person, nothing special. And Doyoung is making me help out with fucking theatre shit but I really don't feel like it." 

    Taeil nodded. He could tell Jaehyun wasn't really ready to talk about his problems since he had barely started on his first cigarette. The two teens smoked in relative silence for a few minutes before Miss Bae walked up with her own pack of cigarettes. Miss Bae was the school's main receptionist, and hated her job. So she snuck off with the two boys to smoke behind the school almost everyday. Miss Bae made sure they didn't get in trouble, so Taeil and Jaehyun were unofficial assistants to her. At least, that's what she told their teachers. 

    "Good afternoon boys," Miss Bae smiled as she lit her cigarette. 

    "Afternoon, Miss Bae," Taeil nodded a greeting to the receptionist and took a drag from his second cigarette. 

    "I told you, call me Joohyun," she hummed. "Miss Bae makes me sound older than what I am." 

    Jaehyun chuckled quietly to himself. Maybe he could distract himself with Joohyun. Was it illegal? Very. Does Jaehyun care? Not at fucking all. Joohyun has a banging body, even Jaehyun thought so. Half of the guys here wanted to get in her pants anyway, so why not join them? She was nice and bought the boys cigarettes and food, so basically girlfriend material to Jaehyun. 

    "So, what's been going on in my two favorite boys' lives?" Joohyun questioned with smoke pouring out of her mouth. "Jaehyunie, wanna start off the therapy circle?" 

    Jaehyun didn't want to, but if it would make Joohyun happy, might as well. "Not much. Stressed over someone. Not a big deal, I guess." 

    Joohyun hummed, taking the final drag from her first cigarete. "You probably need to distract yourself from them. But! That does not mean you can smoke an entire pack within the span of two days. I don't want your ass sick and dead, alright?" 

    Jaehyun and Taeil let out low chuckles. She was a strange woman, giving teenagers cigarettes and the occasional alcohol, but she didn't want them sick, hurt, or dead. Joohyun wanted the best for Jaehyun and Taeil, in all honesty. They both had major potential after high school and them dying wouldn't help. 

    "Elaborate more on this person," Joohyun urged him to continue while lighting a second cigarette. "I need to know how to help you."

    Again, Jaehyun didn't want to talk about Taeyong. He knew he could trust Joohyun and Taeil not to say anything to Taeyong himself, or anyone else for that matter, but Jaehyun didn't particularly enjoy talking about his feelings if it wasn't with Doyoung. So he just shrugged off Joohyun's question and turned it to Taeil's therapy session. 

    Taeil's rants usually consisted of the prinipal, how he hated being student body president, and how he had a crush on two people at once and it makes him feel like a slut. Taeil had real problems, compared to Jaehyun's "I'm a seemingly straight guy with a major crush on some dorky senior who actually likes Dungeons and Dragons while I ride motorcycles and look like I beat up kids for lunch money" problems. Taeil had to deal with the entire school's bullshit while putting up with the fact he has a crush on both Johnny and Wendy, two of the school's English-speaking students. They worked with him for a lot of things, and it makes sense that he developed crushes on both of them. But Jaehyun just has to worry about Taeyong dating Seulgi. And how he doesn't actually talk to Taeyong and just admires him from a distance. Yeah, Taeil has real problems. 

    "What about you, Miss Bae?" Taeil broke Jaehyun's thinking after his rant. "What's on your mind?" 

    She let out a small sigh and took a drag from her cigarette. "Nothing, really. My roommate just left with her new boyfriend so I've got the place all to myself now. I feel like I should find a boyfriend too." 

    Jaehyun sort of perked up at the mention of Joohyun and an empty apartment, and it was for all the wrong reasons. He wasn't going to do anything with her but still, the idea sort of excited him. What if Taeyong was alone in an apartment? What if Taeyong had Jaehyun over in said apartment? 

    Jaehyun's thoughts were running wild now. He was a little peachy and flushed at his thoughts. It was a little embarrassing, to say the least. The bell rung to signal the end of lunch and the start of 5th period, and Jaehyun was a little thankful because his next class was gym with Doyoung and Taeyong. Joohyun was the first to leave, popping gum in her mouth and rushing off to the office with Taeil on her trail, leaving Jaehyun alone to kick around some discarded cigarette butts. Doyoung knew where to find him after lunch everyday, and five minutes later Jaehyun was with Doyoung in his smoking spot.

    "How was lunchtime therapy?" Doyoung had a face mask covering his mouth and nose to protect him from the cigarette smell. "Productive, I take it?"  

    Jaehyun doused himself in cologne and put a piece of gum in his mouth, nodding to his older friend. The two walked in silence to the gym, Doyoung humming and Jaehyun lost in his thoughts as usual. 

\\\

    His mind often wandered back to Taeyong when it was quiet. How big Taeyong's eyes were, how he smiled, his laugh. Everything about Taeyong was just so pleasing to Jaehyun, it was wild. 

    Jaehyun quickly snapped out of his thoughts of the elder as he approached the gym's locker room. Taeyong was already in there, chatting with Doyoung.....he was shirtless. Just chilling for everyone to see that perfectly slim, toned, pale chest of his. Jaehyun would be lying if he said he didn't feel some weird over-protectiveness of a guy he's barely talked to. 

    It wasn't like this is the first time he's seen Taeyong shirtless. They've had gym together since Jaehyun's freshman year. But ever since Jaehyun had started to accept his feelings for Taeyong, everything felt different. 

    Taeyong had slid on a muscle tee and shorts by the time Jaehyun had managed to tear himself away to change into his usual joggers and a loose-fitting shirt. Doyoung was still chatting away, like it's the only thing he's good, at with Taeyong. The two of them were approaching Jaehyun. Or the door. Jaehyun always liked to be one of the first people out after changing. 

    Nothing in the world could have prepared Jaehyun for what came next though. Taeyong talked to him. 

    "Hey, you're Jung Jaehyun, correct?" His tone was heart-meltingly equal parts warm and bubbly. "Doyoung said you're gonna help out with crew, too! It's nice to meet you." 

    Jaehyun had less than a second to formulate a comprehensive sentence in his brain before he shook Taeyong's hand. "Uh...uhm, yeah. I'm Jaehyun. Taeyong, right? Good to meet you, too." 

    Doyoung had a mischievous look in his eye as the trio exited the locker room, Jaehyun talking in short responses to all of Taeyong's sentences. At some point, Doyoung slipped away to chat with some freshman named Chenle, leaving Taeyong and Jaehyun alone. When Jaehyun noticed, the Gay Panic set in. He was supposed to be all tough and cool, and somewhat suave. But just talking to Taeyong makes him some gross pile of mush on the inside, and he sort of hated it. Nonetheless, his tough guy facade was on for Taeyong in some sort of attempt to get him attracted to Jaehyun. 

    "So, what else do you do aside from working on crew and hanging out with Doyoungie?" Taeyong questioned as the class was stretching out on the cold floor of the gym. 

    Jaehyun couldn't possibly reveal to Taeyong his more dubious activities, so he answered with a PG, "I workout a lot." 

    "I can tell," Taeyong giggled, feeling Jaehyun's taut biceps, causing a "manly" blush to appear on his ears. "I wish I had the motivation to get nice muscles like yours." 

    Jaehyun smiled a little, and he could see the effect it had on Taeyong. It was like a little jolt of electricity was sent through Taeyong's toned arm since it was still lingering on Jaehyun's muscles. Maybe Jaehyun could get this little geek to fall for him after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song in the title:  
> fallingforyou by the 1975
> 
> [ links ](https://wongyuckhei.carrd.co)


	2. Tell me something that I'll forget (But you might have to tell me again)

 

    Jaehyun and Taeyong's weird little moment during gym was short lived, since Seulgi came up and stole away Jaehyun's man. Not technically Jaehyun's man. Not yet, at least. Doyoung returned without the freshman from early the second Seulgi came to steal away Taeyong. 

    "Hey, bu-uddy," Doyoung hummed, drawing out the middle. "How was your little chitchat?" 

    "Fucking..." Jaehyun mumbled as he made his way over to the weights. "It was nothing." 

    It was a lie. The spot on Jaehyun's arm still felt like it was on fire from when Taeyong touched it. His insides still feel like a weird, mushy mess. He's still having a hard time trying to make full sentences that make sense. Jaehyun tried to compose himself as he started doing bench-presses with Doyoung as his spot, but lost all cool when he noticed Taeyong working on a dance routine out of his peripherals. Doyoung followed Jaehyun's line of sight to the willowy dance moves of Taeyong. It was like Taeyong was born to do this. And he probably was, because good God just look at him. 

    Jaehyun was enamored. The whole class stopped to watch Taeyong in his natural habitat. Everything in the world seemed to slow to a stop, just to watch this svelte teen dance to an old RnB song playing through his iPhone. Taeyong's friend, Ten, was usually dancing alongside him. But not today. He was on the sidelines due to an injury, equally as enthralled as the rest of the class. 

    Taeyong's dance passed by in minutes, but to Jaehyun it felt like no time was passing at all. He didn't realize that the entire class was watching him, causing Taeyong to jog away sheepishly with his face hidden by his hands. Jaehyun found it unbelievably adorable how Taeyong, a man as enchanting as him, gets embarrassed with just a little attention. Jaehyun resumed his workouts after he confirmed Taeyong was over with Ten, safe and away from attention. It was weird. How Jaehyun was already protective and caring of Taeyong, and he barely spoke to him. But Jaehyun knew deep down that it was wrong. Taeyong had a girlfriend. They were a great couple. But Jaehyun couldn't stop himself from daydreaming about dating the senior, then marrying him, adopting kids....it was a mess. He was a mess. Jung Jaehyun was a mess and he couldn't help himself. 

    Doyoung snapped Jaehyun out of the 10 millionth Taeyong Trance of the day by smacking his bicep. "Look alive, your little freshie is coming."

     Jaehyun traced Doyoung's line of sight to the adorable freshman who made his lunchbox, Yerim. She was waving shyly, standing with Seulgi and Taeyong. Seulgi. And Taeyong.

     A devious plan snuck into Jaehyun's brain as he set the weights down and made his way over to Seulgi. Doyoung could just sense the unbelievably wrong plot Jaehyun had just formed, trying to grab onto the hem of Jaehyun's shirt to stop him from making a terrible mistake. 

    But it was too late. Jaehyun snaked his way over to Yerim and the couple, greeting the freshman with a charming little smirk. The smirk was directed both towards Yerim and Taeyong, and holy fuck was Doyoung just watching this play out while screaming internally. 

    "Hey, Yerim," Jaehyun muttered, voice smoky, sending shivers down Yerim's spine. "Thanks for that lunchbox you made me. It was delicious." 

    This was a mess. Holy fucking shit this was bad. Jaehyun knew it was bad. Doyoung knew it was bad. Neither of them had it in them to stop Jaehyun/himself. Yerim was a mess next to Jaehyun. Taeyong was trying to hide the Gay Feelings stirring up in him again by the deep, deep tones of Jaehyun's voice. 

    "Y...yeah!" Yerim's voice perked up. "It was, uhm...it was nothing...I'm glad you enjoyed it!" 

    Jaehyun had to admit, the stutter was cute. It fit Yerim. She was young, bright, had mad potential ahead of her. Jaehyun almost felt bad for the devious plan he had just thought of when he saw her with Taeyong and Seulgi. His eyes wandered back over to Taeyong, who was engrossed in a mobile game. Seulgi was watching Jaehyun's actions very closely. A little too closely for Jaehyun's liking. 

    Jaehyun's hand trailed down to the small of Yerim's back, whispering into her ear, "Why don't you come with me? I want to properly thank you for the lunch. Away from everyone else." 

    She was wrapped around his finger. He loved it. Jaehyun led Yerim by the small of her back to a secluded corner of the gym, away from everyone. It was sort of under the bleachers. Doyoung followed them with his eyes, shaking his head disapprovingly when he made eye contact with Jaehyun. Jaehyun gave his friend a nonchalant shrug before pushing Yerim against the wall. He double checked to make sure no coaches were nearby, that Taeyong was (or wasn't, he didn't care) watching him. 

    "Have you ever been kissed, Yerim?" Jaehyun crooned, tilting Yerim's chin up with his index finger. "Have you?" 

    Yerim shook her head a little. "N...no..." 

    Perfect, Jaehyun thought to himself. She didn't know what she was doing. Jaehyun knew everything he was doing. He caught Yerim by surprise, diving in and locking their lips together. He held onto face, trying to go slow and steady for Yerim. Yerim was trying to keep up with Jaehyun, moaning sweetly into his mouth. Jaehyun licked Yerim's bottom lip, silently asking for permission to explore the uncharted territory. She graciously opened her mouth while letting a small moan slip out, exciting Jaehyun even further. Jaehyun's tongue explored every crevice she had, enjoying the warmth her mouth provided. Yerim's small hands were entangled in Jaehyun's black hair, tugging ever so gently. For someone who had never been kissed before, she was good. To Jaehyun's standards, at least. 

    "Jaehyun," Yerim breathed out as she pulled away from Jaehyun. Her lips were swollen, shiny with spit, eyes searching Jaehyun's face. 

    "What is it, princess?" Jaehyun hummed, kissing her cheek. "Class is about to end, isn't it?" 

    Yerim nodded, running her fingers through Jaehyun's jet black hair, kissing him one last time. Jaehyun smiled a little. He gave her a peck on the forehead and pulled away from Yerim's body, his hands lingering down to her neck and shoulders. 

    "How about I take you out this weekend, princess?" Jaehyun fixed his ruffled hair. "Gimme your Kakao." 

    Yerim quickly recited her Kakao ID to Jaehyun and ran off to Seulgi with a pep in her step. Jaehyun chuckled to himself, sticking his hands into his pockets as Doyoung ran up to him at Top Speed. 

    "BITCH WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT." 

    "The fuck you yellin' for, ugly?" Jaehyun responded nonchalantly, wandering over to the locker rooms. "I was just thanking Yerim for the meal, duh." 

    "By eating her face?" Doyoung was flabbergasted. "You know the chick has a major crush on you! You can't just play with her feelings like that!" 

    Jaehyun shrugged off his shirt and stuck his tongue out at Doyoung. "Man, I don't care. She'll be fine. Don't worry about it."

    Doyoung should fucking slap the shit outta this fool. Jaehyun is a mess. A Grade 'A' Mess. Was there any helping this kid? Not at fucking all, it seemed. The only thing that would probably help him would be if Yerim or Taeyong did some shit, which was highly unlikely. 

//

    The boys walked in relative silence as they treaded to their next classes. The only other one Jaehyun had with Taeyong, it would seem. Doyoung had to go to his calculus class, and Jaehyun was headed to some science class. He could never remember the name of it, and he was the only junior in the class. It was filled with nerds. And Taeyong. But no Seulgi, thank god. Not that he didn't like her or anything. Its just...he got jealous over little things and had no way to voice them, other than calling emergency smoke breaks with Taeil. 

    "Don't do anything stupid with other underclassmen today, understand?" Doyoung lectured. Jaehyun was used to it. 

    "Yeah, yeah. No real promises. I got Yerim's Kakao so I'll hit her up tonight," Jaehyun mumbled the last sentence but still got a gentle hit from Doyoung on the arm.

    "I'm serious, Jung Jaehyun. Don't hurt her, or anyone else in this school. I'll see you at the end of the day." 

    Jaehyun got lectured on the daily before their 6th period almost every day. It's like whatever Jaehyun did, it wasn't good enough for Doyoung, it always pissed him off, or something else like that. He wasn't trying to please Doyoung, but he was at the same time. They had been best friends ever since their parents introduced them to each other when they were 4 and 5, and they were inseparable. The two grew closer after both of Jaehyun's parents left him alone, the Kim's taking in Jaehyun like they were his own. Doyoung and Jaehyun were like brothers. They practically were brothers. 

    Jaehyun hummed happily to himself, thinking about the past as he walked into his science class. Oddly enough, today his seat in the back corner was stolen by Johnny and Ten, who were whispering to each other. The only other seat, which was in front of his original seat, was next to...Taeyong. Thank God for Johnny and Ten for once. Jaehyun slunk next to the senior, who was doodling in the margins of his worksheet. 

    "Oh, Jaehyun!" Taeyong perked up as he felt a new presence next to him. "Why are you sitting here today?" 

    Jaehyun jerked his head behind him, "Johnny and Ten stole my entire table. And, you had an available seat next to you so...here I am."

    "Oh," Taeyong hummed, bobbing happily. "I don't mind you sitting here. Did you do your work last night?" 

    Jaehyun smiled a little at the senior, watching him bob around happily like he did when he ate. "We had work?" 

    Jaehyun never did homework, often asking someone to lend him the answers. He didn't ever dare ask Taeyong for the answers, just because he was afraid of getting judged by him. Jaehyun was a lot...softer when it came to Taeyong. If that made sense, that he was always hard but became soft when Taeyong was near or mentioned. Taeyong probably couldn't handle the realest form of Jaehyun, and Jaehyun couldn't handle his realest form either. 

    "Yeah, silly, we have homework like every night," Taeyong slid the answers to Jaehyun, beaming like the sun. "Hurry and copy my answers before Mrs. Bang comes in!" 

    Hesitating just slightly, Jaehyun copied down the answers to last nights work that he didn't realize existed. Taeyong watched as the junior scribbled down the answers, correcting his own answers and instructing Jaehyun to do the same. Mrs. Bang was still at her desk by the time Jaehyun had finished copying the answers. He gave Taeyong a pat on the thigh with a quiet "thanks" as he turned to face the board. 

    _Did I just fucking pat his thigh._  Jaehyun had the Gay Panic occurring again. _Holy shit I touched his thigh. He's got nice thighs. Nice and firm...shit my dick's hard. Wait I might be okay. Nope, I'm definitely hard._

    This was a mess. Has it been mentioned that Jaehyun is a mess? Because he sure fucking is. Jaehyun quickly shifted and adjusted himself, thinking of Pure Thoughts to help the boner just give up. He thought about washing machines. They were lame. Much like Taeyong. Dammit. 

    As if things couldn't get worse, Taeyong piped up. "What were you and Yerim doing in gym today? Seulgi noticed you two walk off somewhere..." 

    "Hm?" Jaehyun's voice cracked a little. He hoped Taeyong didn't notice. "Oh, nothing. Just wanted to talk to her about some things. Nothing, really." 

    Taeyong seemed unsatisfied with the answer. "Interesting. Ya know, I don't think I've ever seen you with a girl before...are you bi, or something?" 

    _Fuck me gently with a chainsaw._ Jaehyun was ready to just jump out of the window. Luckily, this was the second floor of the school. He could break a bone or something. 

    Jaehyun didn't have time to answer as Mrs. Bang started the lesson on whatever science topic this class was about. Jaehyun has been in this class for a whole semester and he would never remember what this class was about. He was often staring at the back of Taeyong's head, imagining his fingers running through his soft locks. How gay could this kid get? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song in the title:  
> daddy issues by the neighbourhood 
> 
> thank u so much to everyone who left a comment last chapter! they make my heart go uwu
> 
> [ links ](https://wongyuckhei.carrd.co)


	3. Just to avoid loneliness (I’m disappearing with a strange girl outside)

    After that class next to Taeyong, the rest of the day went by in a blur. Jaehyun with Yerim, which he utilized to make out with her again. It was nice, but Jaehyun could obviously tell that Yerim wanted more. Not "more" as in sex, but like a date or a relationship or something stupid like that. Jaehyun just wasn't interested in her like that. Don't get him wrong, she was cute, a great kisser, and pretty entertaining when they weren't attached at the lips. But...he just wasn't interested in dating her. She was young, had a future ahead of her. Yerim didn't need Jaehyun to ruin her life. Jaehyun was perfectly fine ruining his own life, and having Doyoung to attempt to fix whatever he broke. 

    At the end of the day, Doyoung was waiting for Jaehyun by his motorcycle. Jaehyun always drove Doyoung to his house, stopping for snacks before returning to his apartment to workout or call up someone he met for a quick fuck. 

    "How was 7th with Yerim?" Doyoung mused, lollipop between his fingers. 

    "Fine. Made out again. It was fine," Jaehyun picked up the pair of helmets for the two of them. "I sat next to Taeyong in 6th period. Touched his thigh. Got a boner."

    Doyoung let out a loud, high pitched laugh. "Is that all it takes with you, Jung Jaehyun? Touching a thigh for like two seconds? Holy shit, I thought I was gay." 

    Jaehyun debated whether or not to leave Doyoung there to die in the heat. But he knew that wouldn't go over well with his parents. Jaehyun tossed Doyoung his helmet and placed his own atop his head. 

    "I should leave you here, ya know," Jaehyun grumbled as the pair hopped onto his motorcycle. "Let you starve or find a homeless person to....live with." 

    Doyoung wrapped his arms around Jaehyun's torso, chuckling a little. "You're too afraid of my parents to leave me anywhere. But why did you have to sit next to Taeyong?" 

    "Johnny and Ten were being gay at my table, behind Taeyong's back," Jaehyun started up the bike. "I don't think he realizes that they're dating." 

    Doyoung let out a knowing hum as Jaehyun pulled out from his parking space and started driving to the Kims' house. 

//

    The ride was like most days. Watching the scenery pass by was Doyoung's job, making note of new buildings or families. Jaehyun kept his focus on the road, and not on the fact that he was supposed to text Yerim tonight and invite her over to "help with homework". They arrived in front of the Kim family home within ten minutes, Doyoung jumping off first and running inside to see his parents. Jaehyun liked to linger on his bike, checking his phone and smoking a cigarette or two. He was glad that Doyoung's parents didn't mind the whole smoking thing. They knew it was a weird safety blanket for him. 

    Jaehyun lit a menthol and pulled out his phone, opening up a new chat with Yerim. Her name had a little sun next to it. Cute. 

\\\

**Jung Jaehyun:**

hey.

_4:31PM_

 

**Kim Yerim ☼:**

hiiii! ♡ 

_4:32PM_

 

**Jung Jaehyun:**

come over @ 6:45.

_4:35PM_

 

**Kim Yerim ☼:**

will do!

_4:36PM_

//

    Yerim texted back too quickly for Jaehyun's liking. He liked to take his time, watching his cigarette get smaller and smaller as he typed out a message for like two minutes. He switched over from Kakao to his Instagram feed, scrolling through as he finished his first cigarette off. Jaehyun found himself on Taeyong's page, filled with pictures of him and Seulgi, gamer memes, and other shit that he cared about. It was cute. Taeyong was cute. Jaehyun was such a fucking gay it wasn't funny anymore. 

    Sighing, Jaehyun discarded his cigarette butt in the grass and headed into the Kim household. "Honey, I'm home!" 

    "Jaehyun, how was school?" Doyoung's mother, Geumseok, was the first to greet him as always. "Did you get into any trouble today?" 

    Jaehyun gave his 'adopted' mother a quick hug before a peck on the forehead. "No, ma'am. I was relatively alright today." 

    "Good boy," Geumseok pinched his cheeks gently. "There's rice cakes and other snacks in the kitchen, Inseok is chopping up fruits too." 

    Jaehyun took off his boots and trudged into the kitchen, glancing at the pictures of him and Doyoung and Gongmyung all together, happily playing at the beach. Gongmyung was the elder brother of Doyoung, they looked almost identical, the same smile and eye crinkles. Jaehyun looked like a distant cousin, almost, when they were all together. Gongmyung was visiting from college (on a Tuesday, what a weird kid), in the kitchen with his dad and brother. 

    "Hey," Jaehyun took a seat at the island, next to Doyoung. "Gongmyung, why are you here on a Tuesday?" 

    "The idiot had laundry to do, needed his mother's help," Inseok grumbled, carving mangoes and lychee open. "I don't know how he's a college student, acting like that." 

    Gongmyung rolled his eyes as the other three men laughed at his existence. He grabbed a piece of lychee off the platter and ate it angrily. Jaehyun grabbed a slice of mango, handing one to Doyoung first, and then grabbed another for himself. Inseok looked at his kids, smiling happily as he continued to chop fruits. 

    "So, what time is Yerim coming over?" Doyoung asked, popping mango into his mouth. 

    "Jaehyun? With a female?" Gongmyung gasps, obviously exaggerating. 

    Jaehyun rolled his eyes, reaching over to hit Gongmyung on the side of the head. "She's coming over to get my help with math. She's just a friend, and a freshman." 

    "Don't do anything I would do," Inseok chuckled. 

    The whole family knew that both Doyoung and Jaehyun weren't necessarily interested in girls. Doyoung was a full on gay, but Jaehyun? He liked to experiment all the time. Like Yerim. He had no real feelings towards her, he was just messing around. He didn't think of her like he thought of other guys, like Taeyong and Yukhei. Yukhei was...someone? To say the least. His little thing with Yukhei was just a fling over the summer, not even a fling. They just made out because they were both trying to figure shit out about their life. Now they're both gay. They're still friends, too. Hanging out after school and shit. 

    "I think we broke Jaehyun," Gongmyung had broke Jaehyun out of his little trance. "I'm sorry I called you straight." 

    Jaehyun shook his head, "Nah, I was just...thinking about things. What time is it?" 

    "Uhhh," Inseok glanced at his watch. "Almost five. Why?" 

    "Yerim's coming over at 6:45," Jaehyun groaned. "I don't really feel like having her over, honestly." 

    Doyoung chuckled softly. He saw it coming. Jaehyun was probably going to have a drink the second he got to the apartment, to actually enjoy Yerim's company on his lap. Jaehyun was always like this, Doyoung noticed it throughout the years they've been brothers. More times than not, when Jaehyun was faced with a situation he didn't feel like handling, he often had a few drinks to bare through it. One time, he had a date with some chick named Chaeyoung, Doyoung watched him down a bottle of soju like it was water. It was apparently the best date (with a girl) he's had. So, at 5:30 (roughly), Doyoung knew Jaehyun was going to knock back a few beers and smoke a little before Yerim comes over to attempt to suck dick or something. Doyoung and Jaehyun both hoped that Yerim wouldn't try to suck any dick, because frankly, neither of them needed that in their lives. Doyoung couldn't handle Jaehyun manly crying over how gross girls were and how Yerim wanted to suck his dick, and Jaehyun couldn't handle the fact that someone other than Taeyong was gonna suck his dick. 

    "We broke him again," Inseok broke Jaehyun's weird trance by sprinkling some water onto his head like a flower. "Are you feeling alright today, son?" 

    "I mean, not any different from any other day. So, yeah I'm feeling okay," Jaehyun smiled, dimples showing. "Is it five?"

    "Five fifteen," Doyoung's nose was buried in his script, mouthing his lines to himself. "Take some food before you leave." 

    Jaehyun got up from his chair, gave Doyoung and Gongmyung quick bro hugs. Inseok put some rice and fruit into containers for Jaehyun to take back to his apartment. He recieved a fatherly hug from Inseok before running over to Geumseok, and planting a kiss on her forehead. Jaehyun was told to be careful by everyone in the house. He was never careful when he was driving home, since he took the back roads. One day he would probably get into an accident, but oh well. 

    Waving goodbye to the family once more, Jaehyun slid on his helmet and hopped on his bike. He pulled out of the driveway and began the ride back to his apartment complex. 

\\\ 

    It was five thirty by the time Jaehyun got to his apartment complex, closer to the school than Doyoung's house is. The small studio apartment was located on the fourth floor out of ten, nestled between studios filled with other broke students. It was decorated plainly for the most part. Just how Jaehyun liked it. The floor was typically littered with articles of clothing and empty beer bottles. But since Yerim was coming over, he quickly stuffed whatever was on the floor into his closet and under the bed. 

    Speaking of beer, Jaehyun jogged over to his fridge and pulled out two bottles of beer. It was the cheap beer that kinda tasted like piss but Jaehyun takes what he can get. His palette wasn't exactly refined either. After Jaehyun did a quick scan of his apartment for any other trash or clothing (or lube and his laptop), he made his way over to his tiny-ass balcony to knock back the piss-tasting beers with a couple of cigarettes. Nothing too much, it was just to ease the tension before Yerim came over. 

    Time passed, and Jaehyun felt more relaxed after having two beers and three cigarettes. He was going to die an early death. But he was here for a good time, not a long time. Soon enough, Yerim was knocking at the door. Her knocks were as bubbly and innocent as she was. Jaehyun dashed back inside, spraying Febreeze everywhere and walked up to the door. 

    "Hey," Jaehyun leaned against the door frame, looking down at Yerim. "Come on in, princess." 

    Yerim smiled and bounced her way into the seemingly-clean apartment. Jaehyun watched as she walked past, a wave of light grapefruit mixed with ylang ylang and some other scent. Don't ask why Jaehyun knows what either of those things smell like (he's not a secret essential oil buff). He followed her inside and directed her to the couch, letting her sit before he sat right next to her.

    "How were your other classes today?" Yerim hummed, resting a hand on Jaehyun's thigh as he cut on the TV. 

    Jaehyun flipped through the channels, "Fine. What about you, princess?"

    The Gay Feelings had returned. He just couldn't get himself into Yerim, like Yerim was into Jaehyun. The scene playing out in front of Jaehyun was unbelievably heterosexual and domestic. He couldn't stand it. Jaehyun wished it was Taeyong resting with a hand on his thigh, flipping through channels together. But instead it was Yerim. He was going to ruin her life. But it was whatever. 

    Yerim had responded to Jaehyun's question, but he was shit at listening and was busy thinking about Taeyong so he just hummed and stopped on some random channel. Jaehyun ran his hands through Yerim’s hair, trying to focus on some crime show that was on and not the fact that Yerim was slowly inching her hand up near his dick. The dead bodies on the screen were super interesting. Were they allowed to show this in Korea? Probably not, but Jaehyun preferred it over Yerim trying to feel him up. 

    “Do, uh, do you want anything to drink?” Jaehyun coughed awkwardly, wiggling a bit in his seat. “I’ve got like sodas and shit.” 

    “No, I’m not that thirsty.” 

     _That’s a fatass fucking lie, but go off I guess._  Jaehyun nodded a little, focusing his attention back to the crime show on his tiny television. Did Yerim not notice the obvious shift Jaehyun made away from her? Jaehyun decided it was best to just get up and go to the fridge, maybe she would just sit there and keep watching the gory crime shit on the television. And the plan worked. Jaehyun happily got himself a Dr. Pepper and some kimbap triangles he had stored in the fridge while Yerim just watched TV. He quickly sent an emergency text to Yukhei to save him from the “heterosexual bullshit”, as they both often put it. Yukhei responded quickly, stating he would be there in a few minutes. Jaehyun thanked whatever force which blessed him with Yukhei. 

    “Are you sure you don’t want anything, princess?” Jaehyun asked again as he scrolled through his Instagram feed and ate kimbap. “I’ve got some snacks in the fridge.”

    “I’m good baby, don’t worry,” Yerim hummed, laying on her side. “Come sit down and eat, dummy.” 

    Jaehyun shook his head, smiling at Yerim. “I’m good, princess.” 

    Yerim had a small pout on her face, which Jaehyun dismissed as he awaited his friends arrival. Jaehyun was looking at Yerim’s feed on Instagram, which was pale and bubbly. It suited her. Jaehyun’s feed was somewhat empty, pictures of himself and his motorcycle and the occasional “aesthetic” picture of cigarettes and booze. Doyoung was often there to help take aesthetic pictures of Jaehyun, since he wanted his best friend to “get dicked down” (as Doyoung often says). That saying was weird in Jaehyun’s context. Jaehyun was a top, unlike Doyoung who was such a twink. 

    Jaehyun’s train of thought was disrupted when a sharp, loud knock at the door was heard through the small studio apartment. “Hey, open up!” 

    “Yukhei!” Jaehyun laughed as he leaped over his counter, and swung the door wide open. “What are you doing here?” 

    “I was in the neighborhood, had some sales to make,” Yukhei shrugged, inviting himself in. “You know how it is.” 

    Jaehyun nodded, closing the door as Yukhei made his way to the fridge. Both Jaehyun and Yukhei often partook in marijuana deals and the occasional cocaine, just to get the money flowing. Yerim was looking up at the older men, her neck craning up to see them. They were both roughly 175cm, and Yerim was at a tiny 155cm.  

    “You didn’t tell me you had a chick over,” Yukhei gave a cheesy little wave to Yerim while lying through his teeth. “I’m Yukhei.” 

    “Uh,” Yerim was mildly intimidated by Yukhei’s loud ass. “I’m Yerim.” 

    Yukhei smiled and went over to the kitchen area with Jaehyun, pulling out a small baggie of weed. Yukhei’s trademark large and goofy smile was on his face as Jaehyun took the bag. He “tried” to hide it from Yerim (he didn’t actually try, he just wants Yerim to leave) as he searched for his grinder and rolling papers. Yerim seemed to notice the small baggie, and the powerful odor that accompanied it. 

    “Hey, uh, Jaehyun?” Yerim got up from her spot on the couch, checking her phone. “My mom is here. I’ll see you at school, okay?” 

    Jaehyun nodded, letting Yerim see herself out. Once she was finally gone, Jaehyun let out a heavy sigh. Yukhei laughed at his friends suffering as he ground the buds for the joints. The elder of the two boys reached back into the fridge and pulled out a few more beers.

    “Being a fake straight is so hard,” Jaehyun whined as he opened two beers for him and Yukhei. “She’s a great kisser and all, but then she tried to touch my dick and I just…ughhhhhh.” 

    Yukhei was rolling joints, his large fingers being extremely delicate. “It’ll be okay, Jae. Don’t worry. Have a joint!” 

    “Thank you so much, man,” Jaehyun got out his little electric lighter and lit his joint. 

    The two moved to the couch, smoking and watching the variety show that Yukhei put on. Smoke clouded their vision, Yukhei’s loud laughter ringing throughout the apartment. Jaehyun’s head tilted back, taking a deep hit from his blunt. His mind was filled with thoughts of Yerim and how amazing Taeyong looked today. Letting out a quiet groan, he took a deep hit from his blunt, letting the smoke fill his lungs and cloud his mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song used in title:  
> pour up by dean ft zico
> 
> guess who's officially a uni student? this thing *dab*
> 
> thank y'all so much for the love and comments on the last chapter, it means so much to me!
> 
> [ links ](https://wongyuckhei.carrd.co)


End file.
